The Invoked
"The Invoked" is a radio play by J.P. Leck and is the twentieth installment (twenty-second, chronologically) in his Endless Elsewhere multimedia meta-narrative. It is the eighth Endless Elsewhere radio play. It first aired on a local Indianapolis radio station on October 31, 2017. This radio play is notable for bringing together various principal characters from throughout the Endless Elsewhere radio plays and short films, like Violet (The Novelty), Ryan Tolliver (The Lantern), Dr. Frederick Hardesty (The Should-Not-Be), Det. Alex Heaney (The Roman), Det. Keith Sorrells ("The Acolytes"), and Carolyn Pelfrey ("The Red Mass"). Synopsis Violet and Ryan begin to assemble assistance in putting an end to a looming and imminent threat set in motion by the once demon-possessed Carolyn Pelfrey. Plot Summary Coming soon! Post-Credits Violet, unable to mail her book to the Pollydores, entrusts it to a random stranger (The Collector) who promises to mail it for her. Characters * Ryan Tolliver - a former cemetery groundskeeper with supernatural technology just trying to do the right thing. ** Ryan Tolliver is voiced by 'Tucker.'' * '''Violet - a 'merely mortal' fighter of evil just returned from Colorado trying to contain the menace she encountered there. ** Violet is voiced by 'Mindy Wesson.'' * '''Dr. Frederick Hardesty - a German scientist (now a living brain-in-a-box) and cohort of Ryan Tolliver on a quest to find a dangerous piece of lost technology. ** Dr. Frederick Hardesty is voiced by 'Stephen E. Foxworthy.'' * '''Det. Alex Heaney - a Circle City police detective obsessively looking for the missing Carolyn Pelfrey. ** Det. Alex Heaney is voiced by 'Samuel Dumas.'' * '''Det. Keith Sorrells - Alex's partner with the Circle City PD, who tends to be more skeptical than his friend. ** Det. Keith Sorrells is voiced by 'Stephen E. Foxworthy.'' * '''Carolyn Pelfrey - a formerly-possessed fugitive currently hiding out in the old Boonies compound. ** Carolyn Pelfrey is voiced by 'Julia Leslie.'' * '''The Collector - a mysterious man who volunteers to deliver Violet's book to the Pollydores. ** The Collector is voiced by 'J.P. Leck' in an uncredited role. Referenced Characters * Rex Benton - Ryan and Violet meet at the grave of Benton, Violet's predecessor. Additionally, Hardesty recalls his own meeting with Benton. * Thaddeus Boone - Keith recounts a bit of the history of the Boonies cult. * Piper - Violet mentions stopping by Joe's Diner to visit her favorite waitress. * Rev. Arvin Reyes - Ryan recounts the events of "The Demoniac" and Keith mentions that he is now leading a prison church attended by Lucas Dawalt. * Brian Pollydore - Ryan passes his name on to Violet as one of the possessors of The Strangely Undying. * Kaitlin Pollydore - Ryan passes her name on to Violet as one of the possessors of'' The Strangely Undying.'' * The Infernaleer - Violet recalls meeting the biker who picked up Carolyn while she was in Colorado. * The True Welievers - Violet recalls her encounter with the former ghost hunters while relaying the events of "The Gãrgolas" to Ryan. * Elliot Abshear - Violet mentions that the dead-eater she fought was a former Boonies cult member. * Violet - Hardesty mentions having met Violet's grandmother at the same time he met Benton. * Montgomery 'Monty' Redding - Unable to press charges with Tolliver on the run, Keith mentions that Monty, Hardesty's former assistant, is living free. * Lucas Dawalt - When Carolyn inquires about her friend, Keith relays that he is "doing his time" and attending Reyes' prison church. Locations * Circle City Cemetery - Ryan and Violet meet here to compare notes and plan their next move. * Joe's Diner - Keith Sorrells' favorite Circle City burger spot. * Boonies Compound - once home to the Boonies cult, now a hiding place for Carolyn Pelfrey and site of a Gãrgola attack. Artifacts * The Brain Box - the vessel in which the living brain of Dr. Frederick Hardesty is kept, possessed first by Ryan Tolliver, then with Keith Sorrells. * The Lantern - a machine that allows the bearer to see into and communicate with the spirit realm. * The Merely Mortal - the text passed from Novelty to Novelty and here passed from Violet to the Collector. * The Music Box - a lost invention of Hardesty's that reanimates corpses. * The Strangely Undying - Ryan mentions to Violet that Brian and Kaitlin Pollydore have a copy of this manuscript. * The Zapper - a non-lethal weapon designed by Hardesty and ultimately used against the Gãrgolas. References "The Invoked" contains references to the following Endless Elsewhere tales: * The Merely Mortal ** Several references are made to Violet's copy of this book, which has been covered in Gãrgola's blood. ** Violet ultimately leaves her copy of The Merely Mortal with the Collector to mail to the Pollydores. * The Strangely Undying ** Ryan mentions that the Pollydores have a copy of this text. * "The Music Box" ** Hardesty mentions that the Music Box had been stolen, recounting its theft by Oliver Dynes in this story. * "The Infernaleers" ** Violet mentions her predecessor's visit to Nowhere, CO in the 1960s. ** Additionally, Violet explains that the deaths of the Infernaleers in that radio play were at the hands of the Gãrgolas, not each other. * "The Thin Place" ** Hardesty recounts his meeting with both Rex Benton and Violet's grandmother in the Circle City Cemetery. * "The Final Ingredient" ** The Ghoul who appears in this story is identified as Elliot Abshear, a former member of the Boonies cult. * "The Welievers" ** The True Welievers are mentioned by Violet. * The Novelty ** Violet recounts finding the copy of The Merely Mortal left for her by Rex Benton. ** Violet names the Dead-eater she encountered here as former Boonies cult member Elliot Abshear. * "The Pollydores" ** Ryan mentions Brian and Kaitlin Pollydore to Violet as the possessors of a copy of'' The Strangely Undying'', which they found at the end of this radio play. * The Lantern ** The newly-refurbished Lantern allows the group to communicate with the demons responsible for summoning the Gãrgolas to Circle City. * "The Red Mass" ** Several mentions are made to the Red Mass and the associated Boonies blood cult behind it. ** It is surmised that the red cloaks worn by Carolyn's blood cult are worn to emulate the cloaked demonic figures encountered at the Boonies compound. ** Heaney mentions that Lucas Dawalt is attending a prison church while doing his time. * The Roman ** Ryan tells Violet that the blood cult was ultimately successful at the Roman Civic Theater. ** Alex mentions the events in the Roman Civic Theater as having been a formative experience for him. * "The Acolytes" ** Several mentions are made to the shoot-out at Joe's Diner which serves as the climax of "The Acolytes." * "The Demoniac" ** Ryan recalls breaking Carolyn out of the mental hospital and seeing Heaney while escaping. ** Keith mentions that Rev. Arvin Reyes, the exorcist Ryan hires to help Carolyn, is leading church services while imprisoned. * The Should-Not-Be ** Hardesty, Ryan, and the detectives recount the events of this film. ** Hardesty enlists Sorrells' help in tracking down the Music Box after Ryan's abduction, just as he sought Tolliver's help after Monty's arrest. * "The Gãrgolas" ** Violet references her adventures in Nowhere, CO several times. ** The Gãrgolas unearthed by the Infernaleers attack our heroes at the Boonies compound. * "The Supernatural City" ** Ryan and Violet discuss the call-in episode where she reached out to Ryan. ** The Gãrgolas that attack our heroes at the Boonies Compound are the same seen by the Trucker on his way through Circle City. "The Invoked" is also referenced in the following Endless Elsewhere stories: * "The Unclosing Eye" ** Both Piper and Carolyn reference Alex's disappearance in conversation with Keith. ** Carolyn wears the Gãrgola claw given to her by Violet around her neck. * "The Colonnades" ** After they are kidnapped by Gãrgolas in "The Invoked," the whereabouts of both Ryan Tolliver and Alex Heaney are finally revealed in "The Colonnades." ** Carolyn still wears the Gãrgola claw Violet gives her to use as a weapon in "The Invoked." Notes * Stephen E. Foxworthy, the actor who plays Keith Sorrels, blogs independently for the Indy Burger Guy blog about cheeseburgers he eats in the Indianapolis area. The lines Keith speaks to Alex upon leaving Joe's Diner about his burger come from a review Stephen wrote about a burger from the Rock-Cola Cafe in Irvington, IN, which stands in for Joe's in "The Unclosing Eye" which Leck included in the script as a nod to his friend. Links * "The Invoked" on Soundcloud